


Ties

by Averia



Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia





	Ties

It is barely a surprise.

Selina has never bound herself to someone, she is a cat in spirit, which goes her way no matter where. Sie has a home and she comes back gladly but not too often. It is not the path of loneliness but the path to freedom she walks. 

Dick seems to bind himself to everyone who walks over his path. He has friends wherever he goes. He has a family and a home which mean more to him than anything else in the world. But he does not stay, he goes on like a restless bird. 

They love as they live. Fleeting kisses on rooftops under the moonlight. 


End file.
